Dressed Like Wolves
by A Mad Youkai Tea Party
Summary: Kouga makes an interesting request to his partners regarding their manner of dress.


"I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't believe you're making me do this."

Kouga rolled his eyes at the dramatic hanyou, "I already said you don't have to."

"Yeah, well I always keep my word" Inuyasha snapped.

"You keep complaining though" Kouga replied, "If you didn't want to do this, you shouldn't have to make a bet about it."

Inuyasha grumbled, but otherwise relaxed back into Kouga's arms the wolf ran his fingers through his hair. He hated to admit it, but Kouga knew how to get him to unwind. Especially when he massaged his ears just the right way that left him unable to do anything. The hanyou had fallen asleep on top of the wolf a couple times from that alone, and Inuyasha had the sneaking suspicion that Kagome was the one who taught the wolf that little trick. It was that glint in her eye whenever she caught Kouga doing it that tipped him off.

"Alright, we're done!"

Ayame's voice echoed throughout the small, secluded cave that Kouga had claimed as his and his partners'. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that she looked incredibly proud of herself in that moment, as she sent them a look that suggested they were both in for a pleasant surprise. There were some sounds of people whispering from the hall — the other female wolves no doubt — and suddenly Kagome was gently pushed into the room, blushing fiercely and looking exactly like a true member of the _yourouzoku_.

Her torso was covered by armor. Mostly black, with a deep blue section for the top part. She wore simple sandals on her feet, since a human wouldn't be able to walk around bare foot without a risk of injury. Brown furred leg warmers, a furred skirt, coupled with a matching cape that was similar to Ayame's but with a bit more length. Rather than the simple armbands like most wolves, Kagome had been given some furred fingerless gloves that ended just before her elbows. Her hair was no longer loose, and had been tied back into a simple, but admittedly cute, braid.

"You look beautiful" Kouga said, and Inuyasha could only blush and nod in agreement.

"Thank you" Kagome replied, "I was kind of worried I'd look a bit silly."

Inuyasha wished he was as good as Kouga when it came to compliments, "You don't."

"This outfit was designed specifically for you, Kagome" Ayame added, "We swapped out the metal we usually use for one that can be strengthened with reiki instead of youki. The fur is from the same youkai, so it does mend itself when damaged and offers some protection. But we added some length to it. You can't make it lengthen and shrink like we can, so we made it so that it could keep you cool in warm weather and warm in cool weather."

Kouga nodded at that, "Smart thinking. Any practical reasonings behind the braid?"

"The girls tried multiple hairstyles before deciding that I looked cutest with this one" Kagome admitted.

"It's time for someone else to get a new makeover, isn't it?" Ayame said with a teasing smile.

Inuyasha scrunched up his face at that suggestion, not really liking the idea of being dressed in a way that left him so exposed. He had never really worn anything other than his fire rat, and that was very different from the typical attire for the _yourouzoku_. He couldn't imagine it being that comfortable either, not with how loose and visible everything would be. He sighed and moved to get up, but before he could fully leave, Kouga pulled him back into his arms and gently planted a kiss to his temple. Inuyasha felt his face burn at the sudden public display.

"It's not too late to change your mind" Kouga said.

Inuyasha tried his best to look angry, "Fuck you, I'm doing it."

As he left the room, Kagome grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze, a silent and more subtle gesture of affection that Inuyasha appreciated. The _yourouzoku_ were a lot more forward when it came to affection — romantic or otherwise — and it was a little jarring, especially when not too long ago Inuyasha had been used to having no affection from anyone. Kouga respected his boundaries, of course, and Inuyasha was never made to feel like he owed Kouga anything just because of their relationship. But it was still something new that he was trying to get used to, so having Kagome in a similar situation also helped.

Kouga must have decided that he needed a new victim now that his original one was free because he swept Kagome up into his arms and resumed being the cuddly asshole Inuyasha knew he was. He left with an eye roll at the whole display, but Kouga didn't notice. Which was good, because he knew that if the wolf had, it would become a group hug and then the other wolves would get curious about why it was taking him so long to leave. And then they would tease him mercilessly in an effect to get a reaction out of him.

"Do you think you'll need any help? Ginta and Hakkaku offered to help" Ayame offered.

"I'm fine, I can work it out" Inuyasha said.

Ayame nodded, "Well here we are. You have a few options, so pick what you like."

"Alright" Inuyasha replied, "I'll keep that in mind."

Inuyasha entered the little cave that was filled with fur coverings and armor. A variety of fur coverings decorated the makeshift tables, and Inuyasha took a bit of time before picking out a few things he thought would look nice. It didn't take him long to get into the attire. It was similar to Kouga's, but where Kouga's armor was gray, Inuyasha's was red. Instead of fur covering his shoulders, he had fur covering the entirety of one arm, leaving the other arm completely bare except for an arm band. The furred skirt had a nice place to put Tessaiga, so he apricated that.

Ayame made a sound before entering the cave, "Looking good, now for the hair."

"Hair?"

"Come on, you have to something with your hair" Ayame stated, "It's traditional."

"Fine" Inuyasha said.

"Do you want to do it up in a ponytail like Kouga?" Ayame asked.

Inuyasha gave her a mock glare, "If I do that, I'll never hear the end of it. Something else."

Ayame tapped her chin thoughtfully, "How about we tie your hair back in a bun? That's not something I've seen many wolves wear their hair like that."

"Alright" Inuyasha agreed.

"Yay! Let's do this" Ayame cheered.

Inuyasha intended to just quickly do it up himself, but Ayame had other ideas and insisted on helping him with the hairstyle. With the height difference between the two of them, Inuyasha had to kneel down so Ayame could properly tend to his hair. There was apparently a bit of trouble with taming Inuyasha's locks, and the wolf was certain that the hanyou had never brushed his hair before in his life. Despite the difficulties, Ayame ended up very proud of her work.

Exiting the cave was an interesting experience, and Inuyasha had to wonder if he had somehow gained a reputation for being easy to provoke. The _yourouzoku_ were in the caves and that never boded well in these kinds of situations. Compliments were thrown around that had Inuyasha's face burning once again, and there was at least one wolf whistle that had earned a hard glare and a rude gesture from the hanyou. He knew there was a line they wouldn't cross, but he hated that they knew exactly what to say to get the reaction they wanted.

As Inuyasha returned, he noticed the expressions on his partners' faces and he felt his face grow hotter. Kouga's grin held a mixture of smugness, joy and longing that Inuyasha wasn't sure how one expression managed to convey all those emotions. Kagome's expression wasn't any better, she looked like someone had just given her a gift that she was excited for. The two of them were going to be the death of him, he just knew it.

"Please tell me you intend to wear your hair up more often" Kouga said.

Inuyasha gave him a look, "I'm guessing someone likes the look."

"You really do look good with your hair up" Kagome added, "And I think this is the first time I've seen so much of your legs."

"Ha ha" Inuyasha replied.

"Alright, we'll stop teasing you" Kouga got up and placed his hands around Inuyasha's shoulder's, "But this is a good look for you."

Two arms wrapped around his waist from behind, "Why haven't we thought of doing up your hair before? We could do so much with it."

"You guys are terrible."

"Just admit you love us."

"Keh."


End file.
